


Kill the Queen

by pekobuki_trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood, Dark, Death, F/F, Gay but the gay isn't the main focus, Gen, Haha Junko go brrr, Mild Gore, Random & Short, Songfic, Triggers, no beta we die like men, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekobuki_trash/pseuds/pekobuki_trash
Summary: Random oneshot inspired by Queen - Stephen Jerzak!!
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Celestia Ludenberg, Ikusaba Mukuro & Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 15





	Kill the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> TW!: S//icide, blood, death, Betrayal (if that is a trigger to anyone)
> 
> Enjoy!

_She's got a way~ Walks, Talks like she's unafraid~ Blue, blonde, royalty and fame, She's got all of it in spades~_

Queen Junko Enoshima was a confident person who ruled over Hyacinth Valley. She's got fame, money and confidence and a whole lot of it. Shes the kind of person that all the girls envy and want to be. The type that all the boys fall for. The girl that became queen at 19.

_Shes got away~ with all the boys and games she's ever played~ Witha ll the rules she decided to bend and break~ Given the chance she'd do it all again and again and again and again and again._

Junko was alslo known around the castle as a player, Dating all the boys and cheating on them. She also loved to create mischief. Controlling everyone around with lies, and when she gets caught, she always says **"Its just a game! Chill out!"** Even with all the times she's been caught, she'd still d it again if she could.

 _KILL THE QUEEN FOR THE CROWN AND THE MONEY!! She wants the throne~ She wants control~ I guess princess wasnt enough! Hearts like doves she's the queen of the clubs! She wants control~_

Celeste was a princess. A princess under the queen named Junko Enoshima. And she hated being second to Junko, as Junko wasnt even a good queen. But lesbians cannot be queen. Kyoko told her so one night in bed when she was looking up the qualifications for queens. She remembers kissing Kyoko and saying "When I become queen, I will change that." So now she's here. Planning to kill Junko for the crown. Princess just wasnt a title she could live with anymore. Solving all the chaos Junko caused would make me more famed than her. Celeste wanted to rule over the kingdom, and having all of the money that Junko had would make her world oh so much better.

_Shes unaware~ Of all the girls waiting to fill her chair~ Jelousy and gossip fill the air~ She's playing solitaire~_

Of course Celeste wasnt the only one who wanted the crown. So many other girls gossip about Junko and think that rumours will help them become queen. Of course, that would never happen because girls who gossip will never become queen. Its just common sense. Junko has no idea about the rumours because everyone hates her. Nobody actually likes Junko, they just dont want to be executed for treason.

_They never told her Keep friends close and enemies closer~, After all, ~ KILL THE QUEEN FOR THE CROWN AND THE MONEY!!  
_

Celeste was one of the few who Junko trusted. Celeste and Mukuro who would "Never betray me as long as I live!" as Junko said, hatch a plan to kill. One thought was echoing in Celeste's head the whole time: 'KILL THE QUEEN FOR THE CROWN AND THE MONEY! NO WITNESSES! MUKURO HAS GOT TO GO!' So after Mukuro told her how to kill Junko, Celeste killed her. It wasnt easy of course, but she managed to do it and make it look like a suicide. It was then when Junko asked to see her privately. It was showtime. Junko motioned for her to come over, Celeste asked for her yo put on a necklace she made for her. It was a simple lace necklace, That Celeste used to behead Junko. Pink blood spilled everywhere, and Junko's face looked 'despairing' as Junko wouldve said. Celeste walked onto the balcony, broke a window, and screamed for help.

~*~*~*~*~

In the past two years, Celeste has fixed all of Junko's mistakes, Made Kyoko her queen, and made sure being LGBTQ+ and a ruler was okay. She was often praised as a queen, and was loved all around. Her crimes were never found, and everyone praises whoever broke in and killed Junko. Yet she would never tell anyone that she was the one who killed Junko because that would take away her role as queen. Kyoko and her rule over a kingdom of beautiful flowers and the bones of enemies. 

_~The End~_

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEbZLhodMks


End file.
